Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 6: A Heroic Icon
Ryder, Jake, Rubble, Kai and Orion were worrying for Marshall and Carter's sake that they both survived. Then Suddenly, A hand burst out of the debris, It was Carter, He was alive Rubble: Carter's alive! Rubble got out his shovel and dug out the firefighter ranger, Carter only had a few cuts and bruises, But he was fine. The rangers, Ryder and Rubble started digging for Marshall until Orion saw something, It was Marshall's pup tag. Orion: Hey guys, It's Marshall's tag! Ryder: Marshall would never take off his pup tag. Then the andresian saw what looked like a paw, It was white. Orion moved the debris and saw that the paw was black spotted, It was Marshall. Orion: Guys, I Found Him! The 4 rushed over to where Orion was and he cleared the debris and gasped. He picked up The dalmatian, Marshall had scrapes on his arms, Head and his body which made holes in his vest. Ryder:We have to get him back to the lookout, I'll call Kaite and see if she can help. Jake: Can I ride with you guys, I want to make sure Marshall is okay. Ryder: Sure, Jake. The rangers put marshall in the back seat of the humvee. Carter: Orion, CPR. Orion then started pushing on Marshall's stomach to get him awake. Kaite picked up her phone and saw it was Ryder. Kaite: Hi Ryder, What do you need? Ryder: Kaite, Marshall is injured, We need you at the lookout. Kaite: I'm on my way. The 7 arrived at the Lookout, Kaite was already there and The pups were worried about Marshall. Chase: Is Marshall Going to be okay, Ryder? Ryder: I Don't Know, Chase. Then Rocky came with Marshall's Medic gear. Rocky: Here You go, Ryder. Ryder: Thanks, Rocky. The X Ray screen activated As Ryder put it over Marshall to see if he had any broken bones. The X Ray proved No Broken bones. Ryder: Thank Goodness. Then He grabbed the bandages and put it where the injuries were. Marshall woke up a few hours later and Carter told him to take it easy fo a couple of days. After a Few days, Ryder took off the bandages and Marshall was completely healed. Then suddenly, Dimmesion killer showed up in the lookout, Knocked the Rangers back and Kidnapped the Pups and dissapeared. Sky: No! The Pups woke up to find themselves tied to chairs. DK: I see your awake. Chase: Let us go! Dk: Let me think about it... NO! Speedflame: Hey Boss, What are we going to do with these...Mutts. Rubble: Mutts!? That's it! The Bulldog growled in rage, But he could'nt break free DK: I Know! We'll put them on display and if the Rangers don't surrender, We'll destroy them! The pups gasped and whimpered as the monster grabbed them. A few hours passed and no sign of the Pups until Dimmension killer showed up on the Monitor. DK: Power rangers, This is Dimmension Killer! I have your puppy dogs. The Rangers gapsed at seeing the pups tied up, Gagged and Blindfolded. The pups muffled as they tried to break free, But to no avail. DK: You Have 2 minutes. With that, he laughs and dissapears. Sky:We have to rescue them! Carter: You're right, It's morphin time! The rangers transformed and got into they're vehicles and Ryder got on his ATV. The 8 sped off to the middle of City hall, Where the Pups were. They tried to rescue them, But DK's royal guard bruisers held them back. Emma: You can't do this, This is Inhumane! Sky: If those pups die, I will tear you apart, Peice by piece! DK: Kill them! Ryder: No! The Executioners aimed they're weapons and aimed before getting blasted by a grey laser. The laser cut the ropes and the Pups fell, Only to be caught by the Rangers. Marshall: Thanks for saving us. Carter: We didn't stop the executioners. Rubble: Then who did? The 2 teams saw the gray figure strike Bruisers in a star-like attack. The bruisers exploded and the 2 Teams wittnesed the gray figure. He was a dog, He had a blue mask with a red line running from the side of his head to the back, Had Boots on his Paws and had a Pup tag with a weird symbol on it. The Dog's Blue eyes shined. Rubble suddenly gasped at the figure. Marshall: Is That... Chase: No Way! Rocky: Could it be? Zuma: It's... Rubble: It's... Pups: Apollo the SuperPup! Chapter 6: Coming Soon. Prwtfalcon6